Episode 16
''**Told from the Point of View of Haymitch Abernathy** Its been maybe 6 months since Valerian won her games, she is upstairs asleep and Lily and Veneka are with me sleeping as well. I was asleep for a while but I can't sleep. In a week I'll say goodbye to Veneka and Lily as Valerian and I go with Katniss and Peeta to the Capitol to show off our 2 tributes that probally won't even survive. I sigh, I began thinking about my games again, I can't beileve I am even here, I must have been talking because Veneka wakes up and stares at me puzzeled. I hug her and tell her I was thinking of something, she nods and hold onto me and falls asleep again. I quietly grab the bottle off the ground and take the last swig. I pass out on the couch where I get woken up by Lily, Valerian comes downstairs and takes Lily upstairs where she falls asleep with Valerian. Veneka and I talk for a while and before I know it I am handing her a large wad of cash and giving her and Lily a kiss goodbye. Valerian and I board the train, Katniss and Peeta are already on board and I'm suprised that Valerian didn't talk or even say goodbye to Taylor Finnick, I feel like an idiot when I find out they broke up. I hold her as she cries, we go into the bar cart where she actually takes a few shots, she goes out goes into the bathroom and freshens up before seeing the tributes. She tells me the boy is the brother closest in age to Gale, his name is Vick. The girls' name is 'Etrimia, some girl I never heard of, she is very stiff and proper which makes me and my daughter wonder if she is a child from a Demotion. I have to crack a smile but when we talk to the tributes I don't know why I'm smiling because I don't get my full drink, Valerian took the bottle without topping off my drink making it only half full, I moan and they all look at me strange. Valerian shoots me a look and takes the bottle smashing it on the floor, Effie screams. Valerian lifts up her feet and sits up straight and continues talking. She makes me wonder but being my daughter, I am almost proud, not for smashing my liquor but for bravery I guess. After introductions and some starting advice she excuses herself where she goes to her room, I can hear her crying. I go in and sit next to her, she is hurt and I can tell that she is in more pain than she was in the games. She begans telling me what happened, she told Taylor Finnick that if they ever had a child she wanted to name there child Ever after her district, he went off on her saying they couldn't have a child with the games going on. She left and said it was over, I hug and I let her cry. When she stops crying we talk and she goes with me to the food cart where he laugh and share a cheers, she retreats to bed after drink 3, she tells me she loves me and she goes. The next morning we arrive in the Capitol Peeta, Valerian and Vick wave but Katniss and I just stand there and smile holding up one hand in a small form of greeting. We exit with our tributes and hand them over to Soko and the other stylists. When there done we meet them in there tributes costumes which are black skin tight body suits with gold sparks spraying from there shoulders and headcrowns. For the interview Vick wore a black suit with black snake skin shoes and a dark red pocket kerchif. ''Etriumia '''''is wearing a white dress with brightly colored wildflowers lining some of it. The interviews go well but I am focused on Jason, for his tribute costume he wore a skin tight body suit with a sliver and blue cape flowing behind him, his interview clothes are black pants with a dark blue jacket, blue skirt with a cross on it. He is playing it cocky and smart at the same time, I can tell he has a strategy. The only think I am worried about are the games, I can tell that Snow White has something planned. That night I settle into bed after dinner thinking of my wife, daughters and my games. I fall asleep remembering my games and all the blood and carniage that came with it and victory. Read More: Episode 17